1000 Paper Notes
by xooxu
Summary: Notes, companion stories, and musings related to my story 1000 Paper Cranes.
1. Foreword

**1000 Paper Notes:** notes, companion stories, and random musings related to my story 1000 Paper Cranes.

**Foreword**

Hello there! As you might have noticed, I'm not putting any author's notes actually in 1000 Paper Cranes. That's because I want everything in that story to be short and crisp and comletely [...]. So if you really want to find out what I'm doing or about updates or why certain chapters are the way they are, please add this story to your Alerts, too.

Okay, so I'm not a very interesting person, so I'll skip me other than I fell in love with HiNaBN in March of 2010, and I've been hooked since. I support fluffy, platonic Hanna/[...] and slashy ConWorth with a little Lamont thrown in.

1000 Paper Cranes is my most committed story since ... ever. I think the most number of updates I've had before topped at like three. So yeah, feel the love Hanna. I have no doubt that this will takes years to write, but I do intend to get 1000 chapters down. (Though, there were be major cheating on my part.) So VERY hopefully, the HiNaBN fandom will still be blooming when I get done with this.

To make up for the cheating I mentioned earlier, I plan to write little side stories to correspond with the short chapters, along with just at my own musing. Most of these were supposed to be chapters in 1000 Paper Cranes, but I just couldn't fit in them make a crane. There will also be comments from me about the chapters, and maybe I'll host some guest stories here if anyone writes them (fat chance).

So yeah, please enjoy.

**Total Love, theblackmasquerade**


	2. 31 and a half: Corner Stories

31 and ½.

"Well, they won't all fit on the shelf anymore, Tony …" Hanna declared, holding the ten new additions in both arms. They had all been drawn on by Hanna with a rainbow set of Sharpies after he won, and my favorite was the one he had put stitches all over.

"Maybe on the window sill …?" He had his tongue out in an intense look of concentration as he stared out the small pane of glass.

"But it sometimes leaks when it rains," I reasoned.

"Hmm … I've got an idea." He went into the kitchen and returned with a spindle of white thread added to the collection in his arms. "A friend of mine when I was _really_ little had something like this in her bedroom. Except it was with a lot of little dragonfly cut-outs. Her entire room was dragonfly-themed, I think." He talked while he worked, grabbing a needle from the thread and one of the cranes. "I thought it looked really cool, and Mrs. Blaney won't mind if we put a few holes in the ceiling."

The thread was fine and thin, so the holes Hanna punched through the crane's wing tip was minimal. I'm sent to find a box of white thumbtacks — which, for the record, weren't in the drawer he said they were, but in the bathroom cabinet. By the time I got back, ten little wings were holed and threaded, and a chair was set up in the corner. He told me which one and where to hang them, but I refused to let Hanna – clumsy, breakable, wobbly Hanna – stand on a chair, hold a thumbtack above his head, and look up instead of where his feet were.

After I got down from hanging the last on in place, Hanna whistled. I stepped back and took a look at our work: ten colorfully drawn on paper cranes hanging artfully from the corner ceiling in our apartment.

Hanna doesn't see my smile because he's looking up.


	3. sometime before 41: I like orange

Sometime before 41.

"Do you own any other clothes, Eryn?"

I looked down at my attire, which had been the same since I had met Hanna. "No. Do I smell?"

"Well, not like B.O. or anything. More like dust or dirt. But it's not bad. Kinda like you just, I dunno, played football in the dirt or something. But that's not the point."

I waited for him to continue, but when he didn't, I asked, "What is the point?"

"Oh, I was wondering why you always wore orange. It's not a very discreet color, and you try really hard to not stand out."

I peered down at the shirt and tie. I hadn't really noticed. It was a little bold, but … it wasn't a bad color.

"I guess I like orange."

Hanna's eyes lit up at that, but he didn't say anything in response, and a few minutes later, the conversation was far away.


	4. 44 point something: The Tree I

44-point-something. The Tree I

I answered the door before Conrad had even made it to our floor. The prowling of a certain Mrs. Blaney had announced Conrad's presence.

"Jesus Christ, where do you come from!"

"I'm always around, sugah. Speaking'a around, Falk's certainly getting there. That man of his living with him. No way that relationship could be _innocent_ with how big that apartment is."

The squeaky stair gave me away as I rounded the stair well, coming into view of Mrs. Blaney all but blocking Conrad's path. Conrad saw me first.

"Thank _god_. Look, Miss, not that I need your help getting to Hanna's apartment anyway, since I've been there at least _nine times_, but look. He can take me the rest of the way." Conrad was holding a large box in front of him, which he peeked around to look at me, and behind which he shielded him self from the smoking middle-age woman.

"Thank you for bringing him this far, Mrs. Blaney. I can take him off your hands now, though." I offered diplomatically, hoping polite charm might be enough to coerce her away and back to her own apartment on the first floor.

She looked at me suspiciously before turning back to Conrad. "Fine, sugah. Just besure nothing gets ruined." She gave Conrad a smile that made him squirm as she began to make her way around the vampire and back down the stairs. "Hollah if ya need anything, sweet cheeks."

Conrad yelped as she passed, and before he could respond to the playful squeeze that Mrs. Blaney gave to his rear end, I stooped in.

"Let me help you with that," I said, grabbing the large box away from him and ushering him up the stairs.

From the (relative) safety of our apartment, Conrad let out a nervous sigh. "She's fucking nuts."

Hanna looked up from his computer as I shut the door, pulling his headphones away from his ears. "Hey Conrad! What's up? You look … flustered."

Conrad's outrage at Hanna's question was misplaced, and all of us knew it. Besides, Hanna barely noticed the string of curses flying and the muttered accusations of goddamn hags and shitty apartments.

"Is that our tree?" Hanna asked pointing to the box still under my arm, cutting off Conrad's vent.

"_Yes_," Conrad exhaled, letting the unacknowledged outburst go, "it's your tree. It's even got built-in lights, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Awesome!" Hanna jumped up from the table and ran to grab the box from me. "Where should we put it, Nautington?"

"The corner?" I offered, watching Hanna put the box on the floor and open the flaps giddily.

His giddiness died, however, as soon as he looked inside, replaced by confusion. "Uh, Conrad? How do you put this together?"

Both Conrad and I took a step forward to peer at what Hanna was staring into. I saw what looked like a long plastic green pole and about a hundred thin steel branches with smaller bendable bunches of needles sticking out. At that bottom was a stand, presumably to hold the thing up right.

"Ohh, I forgot about this," Conrad said, bending down to pick up one of the wire branches. "My new tree is a lot different. It's actually really easy to put together, it just takes a _long_ time."

We moved over to the corner and pulled out all the pieces. Conrad explained that each branch had to be put into the trunk individually, and that there were different lengths for each level. The first thing we had to do was sort.

After what seemed like five hours (but, according to Conrad's wrist watch, was only one), we had about fifteen groups of differently lengthened branches. Conrad suggested that we should start at the bottom and work our way up, since that what he had always done. So we did one layer at a time, sometimes switching out branches that had somehow gotten mixed into the wrong pile.

Eventually, all the branches were in the correct spots, and we all took a step back to appraise.

"No offense, Connie, but it looks like shit."

While I might have phrased that with a little more poise, I had to agree. The steal branches were visible between the gaps in each layer, and you could see straight to the trunk. The needles were all pulled close to the steel poles.

"Well, you've got to fan it _out_," Conrad said, stepping into the tree and showing us how to pull and push the needles around to look natural and hide the spindly frame beneath.

"Why didn't we do that before putting the branches on?" I asked. Conrad remained silent.

It took us all another hour to get the whole four foot tree looking natural. This time, Hanna whistled in approval. "Look's really good! Thanks so much, Connie!"

"Yeah, anytime. I've got to head over to Worth's for some blood tonight, before it starts to get bright, so I'll see you later, alright?"

After Conrad and Hanna had said their friendly goodbyes and I gave Conrad a nod farewell and Conrad hurried out, probably moving quickly to avoid Mrs. Blaney, Hanna turned to me and said, "It's only eleven, and it's a five minute walk to Worth's."

And we both wondered what Conrad and Worth could be doing for eight hours before the sun came up.


	5. Notes 1 through 50

_Ohh_ mehgosh, fifty already?

(brain has died)

Whoa. I'm one-twentieth of the way done! Yay! It only took me … hmm, a month? So whoo, if I keep this up, I'll be done in less than two years! Here's hoping!

So, like I said in the introduction, I'm not putting any A/N in 1000 paper cranes. Instead, you get them all in one big bundle of love that is completely optional! Yay for options! I figured fifty would be the right number to do this, 'cause I'm sure you don't want a new thing of note every time I upload, and if I waited until one hundred, no one would want to scroll down through so much blah-blah-blah.

Yeah. They all have titles now. I was too lazy until right now to actually go back and put them in, but here they are. I added them for the convenience of people who maybe want to find a specific chapter. Instead of just wildly guessing a number and trying again and again until you find it, now you can just remember the title or one of the surrounding chapter titles. Yay me.

As you will see, there will also be notes on the side stories that are posted on here, in 1000 Paper Notes. Mainly because, well, I wanna do it that way, so screw you if you've got a problem with it.

On another note: _please_ review. I love reviews. They make me happy and feel appreciated, which in turn makes me want to work on stories. Even ones that criticize … _nicely_. I notice that people only really comment on the last one in group that was updated. So maybe I'll start saving them and posting one a day. I mean, it'll take you a while to get them sometimes, but I'm egotistical, and the number of reviews is so awesome to me. And if I do it that way, you'll have something to entertain yourselves with while I work on new chapters. Maybe I'll post cheating chapters all at once, though … Hmm, I'll work it out.

So, without further ado …

**Notes (1-50)**

**1. Now it means something**

The first! Whoo. Obviously, this is the scene from HiNaBN, and the only actually cannon scene in 1000 Paper Cranes. I chose […]'s point of view for a lot of reason's. One of the big ones is that I don't know what to call him, so the convenient first person takes care of that. There are more intricate reasons, like this was mainly for […], but […] can also realize how it's for Hanna, too. Plus, his personality is so fun to write!

Another theme that's set in chapter one is the length. It's _way_ short. Yes, I did this one purpose for, again, many different reasons. First and foremost being there's one-flippin'-thousand chapters. Second being that these chapters focus on telling small stories through the cranes. I try to give you a little bit of their lives, but ultimately, each chapter is the story of them folding a crane, not the whole day before that. This is the style I chose, so you're gonna have to live with it.

**2.**

Uh, besides chapter one, this is the least informative as far as their lives go. I needed to start somewhere, and they needed to pick it up again. I imagine this is maybe two or three days later, after everything in Chapter Three of HiNaBN takes place.

(Which brings me to admitting that I'm going to have certain chapters that don't match up with Tessa's story at all. And there will be quite a few of them. I'm trying my hardest to keep this story as in-character and true to the original plot as possible, but since the beginning of this story is actually pretty recent in Tessa's story, and I'm not just going to wait around for her to give me a plot, I'm taking charge and giving you what I can. I'll keep it as far away from stuff that might actually happen in HiNaBN as possible for the sake of not making this an AU, but no promises.)

So, I kinda wanted to elaborate on […]'s crane making skills. Realistically, he should have forgotten how to make a crane, since he forgot a lot of other stuff from his past life. So him _just_ making a crane was kind of a HUGE deal, and is suppose to represent the significance of the crane to his past life (it was important enough to remember). However, I didn't really play this up for some reason. However, I wanted to acknowledge it somewhere. Just because my writing does its own thing doesn't mean I don't _try_.

**3.**

Utter fluff.

Not much meaning to this one, other than it's the first real look into their lives _together_. (Which is not insinuating any Hanna/[…] in the slashy way, more the brotherly, care-for-you way). By the way, "nine" is supposed to mean nine p.m.

This is where I stopped caring really about when each individual crane was made, really. You'll get brief little hint of how long it's been since they made the first in the story, but the individual ones don't matter as far as timeline goes.

**4. Pierce**

Names! Yay. Spur of the moment were the names, young padawan. Lot's of other exciting (to me) stuff in this chapter. […] cooking, everyday life, smiles, and Queen all make an appearance in this chapter. Good stuff.

**5. Spock**

Spock! I seriously didn't think that much about Spock other than "Hanna would totally call […] that!" until it started popping up in reviews. But yeah, I totally agree. Great shite.

Um, the "sarcasm?" thing was an attempt at getting Hanna and […] back on track and in character 'cause I had noticed they were starting to … not be. So, yeah, it was a little weak of my writing, but it's always a great move to get back in character: do something that was in the original.

**6. cheese puffs?**

Um, this one was a little ramble-ish, and a lot of what made it into the chapter was unnecessary, but here's the deal: I just write. This really only works because this story doesn't have a plot and because it's suppose to be just everyday life, and, well, you just don't _plan_ everyday life. So I started with the idea that the crane would be somehow related to a job, but then ended up just letting the story do its own thing. And I'm pretty happy with it. I think "cheese puffs?" is adorable.

As far as the Swedish and German thing, I made that up. I have no clue what languages Hanna knows. But he would definitely know another language, because he's really smart like that. Maybe a bit naïve and good-natured, but he's totally intelligent.

**7.**

WHOO-HOO! Drunk Hanna = happy everyone! They were at Down the Rabbit Hole, and well, Hanna had a little more than one-too-many. I dunno what kind of drink Hanna would buy, so I kinda guessed at the rum and coke. I'm underage, sue me.

Not much of what Hanna does in this chapter make sense, but, well, duh. The song is nameless, I didn't have one in mind, so insert your own.

The last line is the […] form of totally annoyed, but since he's […], there isn't much annoyance.

(Maybe I'll write a side story for Hanna's hangover the next day.)

The job they mentioned that was successful was meant to be the one mentioned in the last chapter.

**8. The Shelf by the Door**

I figured they would have to start keeping track some time.

**9. Alejandro**

Just another fluff chapter. There are mentions of the actual story, which is where my fan-based ignorance comes in. Just ignore the mention of "new leads".

Alejandro was inspired by Lady Gaga. Yoga ad was inspired by nothing.

**10. Fredrick**

Again, more fluff. Imagine the scene that chapter one was based on, just Hanna going to bed, not already in bed.

**11. thank you I**

I love this chapter! I like chapters where everyone is mentioned! I excluded Ples because I don't know how friendly he's supposed to be with Hanna at this point. Plus, I don't care much for him other than his arm things and British accent. In my mind's eye, he's eventually going to become Hanna's friend, but that's something that isn't expanded on in 1000 Paper Cranes.

Lamont gets drunk. Hell yes. I love Lamont like nobody's business! Toni and Veser showing up together was simply coincidence, but Hanna can't believe that. And I totally support ConWorth, by the way.

**12.**

This chapter was kinda-sorta based on personal experience. This lady was staring at this guy's tattoos in Borders one day, and so the guy finally looks at her and says to his friend something like the line Hanna uses. I was the person that laughed, but I don't think either of them heard me. It was actually a much smaller deal in real life than I made it seem.

The book […] is reading is The Informers by Bret Easton Ellis and Hanna's comic book can be whatever you want. I'd like to think it's Hanna is Not a Boy's Name.

**13.**

This one is really short, and kinda sad. I didn't really mean to make it work out that number thirteen was the sad one, but I'm glad it did. Just showing that life isn't always amazing.

**14. Will Smith**

Conrad and I Am Legend. Dunno how I got those two together in the same chapter, but they played nice, so it worked well. Here's a hint at how long it's been since they started making cranes, since Hanna says "the past couple of weeks". I take that to mean it's been about two and a half weeks since the first one, two weeks since they started going at it with vigor.

**15. Conrad I**

Connie tries! This is my first time cheating in the story. And I think after fourteen good chapters that it's okay. By cheating, I mean that I take what is basically the same chapter (such as chapters fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen), and splitting them up according to when a crane is made. This A.) makes it easier for me to reach my 1000 chapter quota, and B.) gives each crane its own chapter, which in turns, keeps the numbering system on Fanfiction in line with the number of cranes.

**16.**

More cheating. The crane Hanna made trying to show Conrad how to make one.

**17.**

And still more cheating! […]'s crane that he made with Conrad and Hanna. I'll be honest, I would think that Conrad wouldn't just stop at one, but I didn't want people to get too bored with the story, so I picked my battles and let it be.

**18.**

[…] being bored and in turn, being a good house-wife. This is one of those chapters where I just started writing. Luckily, I actually got to a crane, so yay! You get to read it.

**19. thank you II**

Oooh, so touchy stuff goin' on here! Hanna wakes up to a clean apartment. But what I really wanted to get at was that up until now, […]'s been calling the apartment "Hanna's". I feel this is something that he would of out of respect for Hanna's personal space, a long with his unaddressed self-consciousness of his place in Hanna's life. So, therefore, Hanna verbally beats that out of him. Maybe […]'s reaction to Hanna's TLC is a little much, but hey. You get a crane.

**20. Doc Worth I**

I love Worth. Maybe as much as I love Lamont.

So, no, Conrad writing Hugh on the crane wasn't really mentioned, but things can happen outside of the chapter. So tough skittles, it did happen.

Worth can already make a crane, so Hanna doesn't have to teach him. I don't know why Worth can make a crane. Because he Worth, which is a synonym for awesome, so he can do all that awesome stuff.

Speaking of awesome and Worth, my writing of his accent is so not. I apologize profusely for that.

"Hugh G. Reaction" was quite obviously inspired by (coughstolefromcough) a guest comic that was hosted on Tessa's site. You can find it at _hanna (dot) aftertorque (dot) com/?p=580_ .

**21. Hanna**

Another alcohol related scene, because of the number twenty-one. Since everyone says he looks so young, and since he also acts like a teenager, I would imagine he has a hard time with his ID. Especially since Hanna isn't a boy's name. Slightly reminiscent of Super Bad.

Then it all goes happy-go-lucky with the ending and […] telling Hanna that his name is most defiantly Hanna, and there's acceptance, and brotherly love, and _whoo_ cliché.

**22-31. The Contest I - X**

Oh meh god, cheating galore! Another time-drop, so it's been around a month since this first one.

Ten chapters, and probably less than five hundred words. You so love me.

Hanna won. I don't know why, but he did. (Shhhh … […] let him win, but don't tell him, it might hurt his feelings …)

**31 and a half. Corner Stories**

So, yep. This is the side story that I offered in order to make up for the ten really short chapters before.

The shelf they chose isn't really all that big. It's Hanna's apartment. Nothing is all that big.

These are the ten cranes from the contest, and Hanna has drawn all over them in order to celebrate his winning. Remember when I said shit happens outside of chapters? This is one of those times.

[…] is being protective, and there is thread. Not much else to say.

**32. Edward**

Mentions of Twilight. I had a really big problem with Edward sheening. His sparkling might have been a little over the top, but _skin should not make noise_. Still, Hanna _might_ have liked the movie … just a little.

Uh, I really like the mention of young, rich widow and dead husband. Though I was being a little clever, no?

**33. Ponyboy?**

Another reference, this time to more of a classic. Ponyboy from the Outsiders. But, of course, […] might not know that yet. He'll read up on it eventually

**34. Peanut Butter Cup**

Is it just me, or does Conrad make appearances like crazy? One might think that he's my favorite character, which is so weird because, while I like him and all, he's not. He's just the guy I can imagine actually hanging around Hanna … just to hang around.

And yes, Peanut Butter Cup is a name. At least, if half of what celebrities call their children is considered a name, then PBC is totally in the running.

**35. Fenris**

This is one of my favorite chapters. It's short and really, truly based on the cranes, but it still covers so many topics (internet, […]'s late night strolls, Hanna's target job, […] cooking, names, hanna's poorness). Like what you seriously might find if you just happened to be there.

**36. A Trevor-Like Green**

I know I never really expand on the actual process of making a crane, but I at least know it involves the paper being square. I kinda let people assume that ripping or cutting the paper to make a square just always happened with the folding of the crane. But now they've got ABC paper – already been cut! (BOO.) So, yeah.

The frog thing was based of a stuffed frog I had for a really long time that was a bright Irish green. I named him Trevor, and I cried a little when I had to throw him away because he had a rip and I never got around to fixing, and I knew I never would.

**37.**

Uh, more on the origami squares. The whole pink-to-feminine-to-British-to-Oliver thing went way over my head, too. It's something only a master (Hanna) would understand.

**38-40. Toni I, II, and III**

Toni totally needed to join the party. Electric blue is so her color. She also knows how to make cranes, and I'm starting to wonder why Conrad (the artist) couldn't. …

More cheating, but that wasn't too bad, right?

Yet another reference to an actual plot that I know nothing about with the mention of Lee's ghost, but by now you've got the picture.

**Sometime before 41. I like orange**

This was going to be a chapter in 1000 Paper Cranes, but I found its ending before it found a crane, so … yeah. […] pretty much admits in zombie that orange is his favorite color, and Hanna totally speaks zombie.

**41. Autumn**

Wow? Weird did that come from? 'Cause I've got no clue. That was the most rambling thing I think I've written for this story yet. All of the colors and their placement were chosen by me. […]'s comment on how the evidence was stacking up that Hanna wasn't a boy's name was his way of calling him feminine for being so color-conscious.

**42. **

More deepish stuff. Hanna becoming a little too comfortable with having […] around, so he doesn't really want to think about before. It's not the dead thing; it's the "you wouldn't even know me" thing that he's nervous about.

**43. **

This is another not-so-happy one. […] mentions the bird and the cold as a set up into the next … god, it feels like a million or so chapters. Assume late November.

**44. December 3**

It's really staring to seem like I love Conrad, isn't it?

Yes, I know, it's the middle of summer, and no, I'm not thinking Christmas in July. Tessa made the side comic for Christmas, and it involved Hanna mentioning that […] lost his fedora at the theater a few months ago. Well, it's been about two months since this story started, so it's getting into Christmas season in Hanna's world. I know it's out of season for now, but bare with me, it's still going to be cute and fluffy and totally worth it.

Alright, so yes, this is the beginning of some MAJOR cheating. You'll live. Especially since there are seven side stories that correspond with these chapters, and all of them are longer than five hundred words.

**44-point-something. The Tree I**

I decided to elaborate on Conrad's tree and the process of putting it together. I also managed to throw in molesting Mrs. Blaney and a small little snippet of plausible ConWorth. Yay me. The longest thing written for this story so far.

**45-47. December** **4, 5, and 6**

Hanna gets all festive with the cranes.

**48. December 7**

Hanna does, in fact, include […] in the festivities, although […] falls short of Hanna's complexity as far as Christmas designs go.

**49. December 8**

While I was writing these chapter, I was texting a friend, rhythym-within [_www_ (_dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/1948076/rhythm_within_], about them (she gets to read them all before you do!), and I couldn't think of what Hanna would want for breakfast to fend off the cold. So I texted her "What do you like to eat for breakfast when it's cold?" She responded "Well, I like cold bacon." That cracked me up! I explained to her what I meant, and I went with her (now informed) suggestion of oatmeal.

**50. December 9**

When I first started writing 1000 paper cranes, I was sure that on every significant number crane, Hanna would notice, and they would do something special with it to celebrate. However, I realize now that not only would it take a while for Hanna to realize that they might have reached an important number, but it was also unrealistic that life would stop to let them celebrate it. So instead, Hanna and […]'s fiftieth crane goes by un-noticed … for now …

Hanna would totally sleep his day off. Totally. And so […] would be left to pick up the slack.


	6. 52 and a third: Ice Skating

52 and a third. Ice Skating

"Let's do something today."

Hanna was awake surprisingly early, at seven a.m., and of his own will and volition. I'd stayed the night and read some of the library books that would have to be returned soon, so the alarm that I'd only ever heard when Hanna had a morning shift surprised me slightly. It was Sunday – Hanna's day off.

Hanna had said no to my offer for breakfast, opting instead to shower right away, which intrigued me greatly. Hanna had planned this completely.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe ice skating?" He had just gotten out of the shower and was pulling on several layers as the steamy warmth from the hot shower slowly left him. 

"Ice skating?" I asked, thinking back, "I don't think I know how."

"Oh, it'll be great! I'll teach you. I use to go ice skating all the time, and it's like riding a bike, you never forget. And, well, there's this rink in the city that's free on Sunday mornings. All you have to pay for is skates. And it's in the better part of town, so it's really pretty. Especially when they decorate for Christmas."

I thought of all sorts of ways this could go wrong – me without body parts made several of them – but Hanna was set. It hadn't really been an offer, just a statement.

The walk to downtown was pretty long, but Hanna enjoyed the fresh air, and it didn't bother me at all. I was wearing my jacket, hat and gloves in an attempt to keep low profile, but I had insisted that Hanna wear the scarf again.

It was a little before eight when we got there, but already there were a dozen people on the ice. The rink was outdoors, and in the center of a park that seemed very well kept. It took Hanna a few minutes and four dollars to rent two pairs of skates for us.

If I'd ever worn skates before, I certainly didn't remember it, and it all felt wobbly to me, even before we made our way on to the ice. I didn't stumble much, but just the unsteadiness of the thin blades made me uncomfortable. Hanna was waiting patiently for me to make sure that I could actually do this.

If walking around in the skates was unnerving, maneuvering on the ice was hell. Hanna was skating backwards to make sure I didn't fall (as visions of me taking a stumble and my head rolling awat flew through my mind). However, with Hanna's help and a little instinct guiding me, the sliding motion started to feel natural. At least, natural enough for Hanna to assume that he could let me be as he went off on his own.

While the fact that Hanna is talented in many ways was never surprising, the fact that one of those ways was ice skating wasn't exactly what I'd expected. Nevertheless, he was skating literal circles around me, along with several twists and jumps that made for my benefit.

I started to notice the others that were there besides us. There was an elderly couple that was making slow circles around the edge of the rink while holding hands. A father was helping his small daughter's faulty steps on the ice, while what appeared to be her older sister kept coming up and teasing the little girl. There were some couples out on the ice that were skating together in inter mingled ways (the boy pulling the girl, or skating while holding her from behind, or simply holding hands) while they would give each other chaste kisses. There was one teen aged girl that was their by herself, wearing clothing that must have been far to thin for how cold it was, that was practicing some sort of routine that involved her falling quite often, getting back up, and returning to a familiar position before nodding her head to a beat and starting again.

At nine, I noticed a hot dog and pretzel vendor that had set up along one side of the rink, so I forced Hanna to stop and eat in the bleachers. He was talking animatedly with a cheerfulness that was contagious.

"Oh my god! Hamlet! That was a smile!" Hanna exclaimed mid-sentence. I had been watching the little girl fall down for the third time. But this time, she hadn't let her dad pick her back up, but instead tried to wobble her way back to her feet. I glanced back at Hanna, maintaining my small smile, before I looked back at the girl. Hanna followed my gaze and watched too as the girl eventually got back on her feet.


	7. around 55: Snowball Fights

around 55.

Snow didn't fall until that night. I watched as, out the window, big fat snowflakes started to weave their way down in the light of the street lamp. By the time Hanna woke up, it was almost impossible to see the other side of the alley. Instead, you saw hundreds of white snowballs blurring past at thirty miles an hour.

To Hanna, it was perfect weather for a snowball fight.

I somewhat disagreed.

Still, I somehow ended up with a snowball in my face, fifty more on my back, and Hanna laughing gleefully as I squinted through layers of white to see him ran back behind his sanctuary of the dumpster.

That laughter, white as the snow storm, almost made it worth it.

The snowball I landed in between his eyes made up for the rest.

After two hours and an on-coming cold-slash-flu later, Hanna went back inside at my request.

The apartment isn't really warm, but even I felt the difference in heat through the cold of dead flesh. Hanna sheds two layers that I immediately hung in the kitchen over the sporadic furnace. The kitchen still became the least cold room in the house when I started making breakfast. So when Hanna got out of the shower, he flocked to my side as close as I would let him get to the stove.

"The h-hot water's g-g-gone," he shivered out.

"I told you to shower before we went out."

"I-I wanted to w-warm up again after that. I th-thought it would st-still be hot."

There were a few minutes where I focused on not burning pancakes and Hanna focused on not freezing to death.

"You know, Klaus, that was the most fun I've had in while."

I looked over at him, staring at the small yellow light bulb in the center of the room. He wasn't smiling. But he wasn't sad. His expression focused and mouth set, he somehow kept me from reading his eyes. But he wasn't sad. I could tell that much by the set in his jaw, the soft furrow of his eyebrows.

"Are you alright, Hanna?"

He bubbled back to himself as if he had just dozed off like usual. "Oh, yeah, no, I'm great! I mean, if I didn't have to head into work in an hour, I'd be like perfect. … If I didn't have to take the bus, it'd be better."

I focused back on the pancakes as Hanna rambled on about bus fairs and blizzards and his boss, letting him have his secrets.

But at least I now knew he could act. Even if he wasn't fully aware of it.


	8. 61 ish: The Tree II

**A/N: I gave up on trying to finish all the side stories before posting them. They're just having a tauntrum and not wanting to work with me at all. So I'll post them as I finish them.**

**And on another note, I love you guys. You know that right? I'm so sorry this story kinda stalemated. I'll try to work it as soon as possible.  
**

* * *

61-ish. The Tree II (with Veser)

I answered the door and was surprised to see a head full of grey hair and a mouth full of sharp teeth. "Hello Veser."

"Hey," he said, inviting himself in. "I'm sorry to, like, intrude or whatever, but I kinda got … I, uh, got kicked out."

"Veser!" Hanna said from the kitchen, coming through the doorway seconds later. It's already eleven pm, and Hanna's wearing two layers of sweats and my scarf.

"Dude, what are you _wearing_?"

Not that Veser's puffy, blue, finned coat was much better.

Hanna stopped and gave the half-selkie a glare. "It's like four degrees."

"Veser was kicked out," I interjected as I close the door.

"Oh, man, that sucks! Hey, you can totally stay here! Not that we've got anywhere to put you, but at least it's not snowing on you. And we've got some extra blankets, so it's not like you have to share with me or anything."

I left sometime after one, while Hanna and Veser were staring intently at the small computer screen shining images of _The Grudge_ at them.

I put the tree back together the next day while Hanna was at work. I'm still not quite sure what happened while I was out on my walk for the night. Neither Hanna nor Veser were really willing to tell me straight out what happened.

I gathered it had something to do with frying pans.

Needless to say, Veser could find somewhere else to stay next time.

**

* * *

**

**See _Veser and the Tree_ for a super special side story. The first three paragraphas are below, just in case you don't like it. I do care about your disappointment. :D**

**

* * *

**

Veser and the Tree  
A Short Story by Hanna

Veser … what can I say about Veser? He's got issues, but, I mean, we all do. And at least his are situational. Kinda like Donald's. Neither asked for their troubles. Well, maybe Waldo did, before he died, but I sort of doubt that, since I can't imagine any plan involving being resurrected ten years after your death without any memory of who you were or any means to remember. But who knows. Maybe Oden's part of some complex organization and the whole thing had been planned since birth and he was destined to come back and the whole thing is _way_ bigger than him haphazardly finding my business card.

Anyway … What was I saying? Oh, right, Veser.

So he's a cool kid and all, especially for his background and all, and even if he's the most frustrating teenage brat there ever was, it's kinda of good that he is, right? Better than if he'd turned out aloof and broken and reserved and shit. Irritating means normal. Irritating is irritating a all fucking hell, but still normal for a nineteen year old of the "me" generation.


	9. a few hours before 66: Merry Christmas

A few hours before 66. Merry Christmas

I had told myself that Hanna was an adult. No matter what the bartender at Curved said, his ID was correct. He could take care of himself. He had before I'd even been resurrected … probably.

But it only helped my worry slightly.

It was snowing. The ground was covered in a fresh and almost flawless sheet of white. Very few people had really been outside on Christmas morning, so I picked on the five paths leading away from our apartment.

I found him just standing there– ankle deep and footprints already softened with minutes, maybe hours, of snow – at the top of the hill across the street from the thrift store where we would get some of our groceries. The street was empty of just about everyone, and Hanna's hair and new scarf were easily seen from a block away.

"Columbus! Hey! Is it eleven already?"

"Something like that."

He laughed a little, but didn't say anything. He turned around and looked back over the hill as I made my final steps up to the top.

I could see the skyline of the nicer part of town, and for once I didn't feel like I was encroaching.

"You okay?"

"O-of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? It's Christmas! … And you're here, so I kind of finally remember why the Holiday actually means something."

I could hear a snow truck a couple blocks down, and a woman bundled up in a dress coat walked out of the thrift store with her arms full of paper. The umbrella kept most of the snow off my back.

"Feh. That was pretty sappy. Anyways." He reached inside his jacket, pulling out a brown fedora with an orange trim. And handed it to me.

"A fedora?" I asked, taking the hat.

"Yeah! You lost your last one in the theater a while back. But it fit you, so I got you a nicer one this time."

It was new – none of the stitches were lose, or edges worn, or color faded – and it was nicer. The ribbon of orange was satin, and the padding inside was covered in a similar fabric. The seams didn't show, and the tag was still square and pristine.

"Merry Christmas! Just don't lose this one, kay? Hey, I think the IHOP is still open – I want some freakin' pancakes."

The snow started blowing from the east, landing on my shoulders and in my hair. But it didn't bother me much. The hat fit perfectly.

My smile wasn't tallied by Hanna.

But even though we didn't go to IHOP (too expensive), and Hanna still had to wear his new red scarf in the apartment (furnace was broken), and the pancake mix had technically expired almost a week ago (it was on sale for that reason), and the light went out a couple hours later (snow storm), I sort of counted it for him.


	10. Halloween limited time only

A/N: I wrote this for Halloween, but since 1000 Paper Cranes is still in early January, I'm posting it now as a Side-Story, then I'll take it down and repost it when we get there in the story.

* * *

Halloween.

"What time did we come home last night?"

Hanna didn't wake up until around 11:30, and even then, he looked tired.

"Around four."

"A.M.?"

"Yes, Hanna. Four a.m."

"Ugh." Hanna sighed; he flopped back on the mattress, and nearly knocked his laptop on its side. "I bet you a million bucks, we're going to have another job today. Always crazy stuff goin' on on Halloween."

I didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing, but Hanna's tone seemed to suggest bad. "Why is that?"

"You know, Halloween is when the supernatural go mainstream for just one night. Ghosts and amateur necromancers like to fool around then, thinking they're being cool and stuff. Just happens."

"_Amateur_ necromancers?"

"Yeah. You're the only successful zombie I've ever actually, like, seen. Heard of them, but you the only actual proof they can work."

I was morbidly quiet for a second. "… What happens if they don't work?"

Hanna rolled over and looked at me. "You know that movie we saw with Connie? Dawn of the Dead? Black and white?" He picked up a white paper from off the pile of copy paper by his bed and began focusing on the slow meticulous folds.

"… Yes."

"That. The 'brain-eating zombie' didn't come outta, like, thin air."

When Hanna was done with the crane, he drew some red dots on it in a random pattern that looked eerily like blood.

… Happy Halloween.


	11. A long time after 78: Dear Hanna II

A long time after 78.

"Remember when you looked through my old yearbooks? You asked about Fredly?"

I looked up from my book. I had been sure that Hanna was asleep. It was dark, and Hanna was still laying still, but then he moved and sat up, and I could see an orange reflection of my eyes in his. "Yeah?"

"He was my only friend in high school. There's really not much more to it. I wasn't a happy kid, and he was one of the few things that helped with that."

"Why don't I know him?"

"He moved on. Left town. I didn't. Kinda got mad at him for that," he said ruefully, looking down. The orange glints disappeared.

I got up. It took me a little to remember which one it was in the dark, but eventually, I pulled down the crane that reads _Dear Hanna_ on it and turned the light on.

He took it like he had maybe forgotten about it, somewhat confused, but then he saw the words and remembered.

So he unfolded it and read.

When he was done, the orange reflection of my eyes in his were wavy and bright with the unshed tears. I smiled.


	12. Notes 51 through 100

OH GOD, did that take eight months? OH GOD, that took eight months.

I'm so sorry about that.

Finally 100. _Finally._ Only 900 left, eh?_  
_

And how was that for a cliff-hanger, huh. I'll be updating in about a month, I think. I'm going to take some time to map things out, and hopefully the next 100 will fly by soo fast.

Some notes: A) I need a beta. B) This has a forum. Go help me out. 1000 Paper Somethings under the Hanna is Not a Boys Name forum list. There's, like, two there, hard to miss.

Imma keep these brief, just to save some time. Feel free to ask if there's anything I don't mention but you'd like to know, I guess.

**51. December 10**

I love that scarf and all its connotations in the fan world. Heart.

**52. December 11**

I love ice skating. God, I haven't been in years. Well ... real ice skating. I did go to a festival where they had this cheep fake flat linoleum. It was horrible.

**52 and a third. Ice Skating**

Weird numbering. That's the point.

This was just so cute. And I love ice skating. Sorry if [...] seemed OOC to anyone else but me.

**53. December 12**

Er, not much to say? Hanna wears glasses?

**54. December 13**

Anyone else remember Weather Bug? The old program you could download on your PC and it would has a ladybug icon?

**around 55. Snowball Fights**

Hanna totally would suggest this. He, like I, will never grow too old for a good old fashioned snowball fight.

**55. December 14**

This chapter is comes after Hanna's shower in the side story, btw.

Snow! I saw it this year. I was so happy. Not a lot, but I did get to make a snowman out of two snowballs and some raisins and twigs.

**56. December 15**

I think this is the first time Hanna actually tired to draw on a fully made crane anywhere but the wings? I don't really know what it's like, I didn't try it. Boo me.

**57-60. December 16, 17, 18, 19**

The Cold Arc. If an arc is what you'd call it. It can be a cold or a flu, I guess. It seemed pretty sever to be a cold, but I didn't want to drag it on forever, so it's too short to be the flu, actually.

Someone caught that chapter 17's crane was supposed to be [...] feeling useless. I was hoping it was pretty obvious.

**61. December 20**

Carols are, for real, the best part of Christmas.

The box that comes out of nowhere, in my head, come out of nowhere. For the sake of Cranes, I have all of Hanna's apartment mapped out in my head, just so I don't contradict myself. And in my head, there is no place for this box. So I guess Hanna has storage in the basement of the building or something?

**61-ish. The Tree II (with Veser) **

I don't know how the whole cannon plot with Veser and Lee and his dad and all of that is going to work out, so I'm not exactly sure who kicks him out. I can imagine some roommates at college kicking him out, I guess?

And the Grudge. OH MAN. Maybe because I saw it when I too young to be seeing such movies, but that movie scared the bejesus out of me. NO JOKE. Still does, too.

Also, I'm not going to include Veser and the Tree: A short story by Hanna on here because it was technically a one-shot.

**62. December 21**

The day after Veser destroyed the tree. [...]'s artistic skills are no match to Hanna's.

**63. December 22**

I would imagine that [...] has issues with closely crowded people? Especially after we saw into his head. I think anyone who's death has something to do with a room full of tightly packed mannequins would have an issue with malls at Christmas. And I've decided that Conrad is my bosom buddy and he will show up in this story as many times as he likes. So there.

**64. December 23**

Ooh, deep! Lol, not really. [...] isn't prying.

**65. December 24**

The night after one of _those_ parties.

This was suppose to have a side story where Toni invites a lot of people to a Christmas party and everyone gets way drunk and adventures ensue, but then everything was taking so long, and I figured that your imaginations could have more fun with that than mine could.

And Hanna is one of those people who never get hungover. He's way to peppy for that.

**A few hours before 66. Merry Christmas**

Yep. This is exactly Tessa's side story for Christmas. I just expanded on it and gave it my own personal flare.**  
**

**66. December 25**

Christmas! Not much to be said. Other than, I guess, I hope this doesn't offend anyone because of their religion? I'm not Christian, just American, and I don't see the holiday as religious, just as family time and gift-giving.

**67. New Year**

New Years! Again, not really a lot to be said. I just wanted to throw that in there.

**68.**

Er ... I have no idea what I thinking when I wrote this? It's just weird ...

**69.**

Polaroid cameras are so much fun. I don't see them very often anymore.

This was inspired by that really famous fan art on deviantart, the one with all the Polaroids? I'm too lazy to look it up now, but if anyone is that curious, just ask, I'll find it for you.

**70. Kirt**

I really liked this one. I think I'll have to make some more library trips in this story. Sorry to all the people who really hate OCs, I'm trying to keep them small. I would think that [...] would use the same excuse, just because it's a good one?

The _Grey Lady_ was suppose to be a bone thrown to history buff (or maybe just Star Trek fans). I thought it was the nickname for the _USS Enterprise_, the real one. I was actually wrong though. I was apparently the "Grey Ghost". Huh. All well. And I'd love to play bagpipe, by the way.

Oh, and someone, in a review, asked why Kirt? I dunno. It was just the name I picked? And it's now forever hows he's known in the library.

**71.**

For the first time in a long time, some action. And yeah, it's a wereraven. Fun to write, but not fun enough. I'm not very good at action.

**72. Lamont I**

Lamont is my favorite. For real. I LOVE him. Really.

I see Hanna and Lamont as this whole big brother/squirt type of thing. Lamont's just looking out for the kid.

**73-74. Pirates V Ninja**

I had to throw it in somewhere. The pirate movies is obviously Pirates of the Caribbean, and then Naruto. 'Cause I totally had a thing for NaruSasu and then Kakashi/anyone. :D

**75. Seventy-Five**

The first "Big Number!" Woot! And I think I'm going to try to fold a crane that big now. Anyone else wanna try? show me some pictures if you do, and I'll post mine on dA.

**76. Suggested by Sir Gawain of Camelot**

Thank you Sir Gawain! You gave me so-o-o many ideas! Like, oh my god.

The prompt was "Thin cardboard is hard to make origami out of, but not impossible. Hanna, Veser, Concord. Burger King crown." And so beautifully written, too.

**77.**

This one was totally brought on by Tessa's After All This Time (http:/vert-is-ninja (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/After-All-This-Time-155094756). Also, there was a deadline for yearbook around that time, so it was on my mind. (Thank god that's finally done.)

I'm not going to expand on Fredly anymore than I already have. Well ... I shouldn't say that. I have no plans to, how about that. If I do, it'll probably a separate one-shot.

**78. Dear Hanna**

And since [...] doesn't get to find out about Fredly, Hanna doesn't get to read the letter. Fair trade, I'll say.

And, I'd like to say, this isn't [...] being mean to Hanna for not wanting to share his past. This is about [...] not feeling ready to share his thoughts with Hanna, either.

**A long time after 78. Dear Hanna II**

NO. YOU DO NOT GET TO READ THE LETTER. IT'S PRIVATE STUFF.

Although, and I'll let you think what you want if you want to, but it isn't slashy. Any love my [...] feels for Hanna is brotherly, and my Hanna is straight as an ruler. He likes teh womens. [...] I'm still curious about. I think he goes either way, but it's all for the love, baby. He doesn't fool around, but he'll fall in love with a guy or a girl, it doesn't matter.

**79.**

A bad day for Hanna.

These are getting repetitive.

I'm so sorry.

**80-83. Valentine's Day I, II, III, and IV**

I know it was a little late, but c'mon. You've gotta do something for valentine's day. And yeah, Hanna would forget, because he's never had anyone to celebrate it with before. But I didn't want to get into that in this chapter. Valentine's day, for you lucky folk, is happy.

I hoped you guys enjoyed the descriptions of everyone's card. It was like a mini-character study. And lol, Worth would do that. Totally.

**84. Nosferatu**

The aftermath of a case. I didn't really think about what it could be. Maybe a demon? I didn't look up demon ridding techniques. Just know that whatever it was, it brought down the building.

And then the thumb. I almost mentioned in the chapter (and I'm not quite sure now why I didn't, I guess I just thought it would come out rambly), that [...] would be worried about not being able to make cranes if he didn't have a thumb. I did sort of work it in the relation of thumb to crane with that last line, though.

**85. Tak**

Yes, rhythm-within, it's your kitty! And to everyone else, the name was inspired by rhythm-within's cat. When she first got it, she was stuck on three names: Turtle, Animal, and Kitty. I jokingly called it Tak. It's real name is Turtle, now.

**86. suggested by K.E.R.P**

The prompt was, "Well, one would be the typical idea of someone reading an origami book and trying to make one."

**87-89.**

I dunno. I was stuck for the next few chapters. Sorry they sucked. Although, I do remember researching times for crane folding. Hanna and [...] are a bit faster than average.

**90. Al**

I don't know if this is as obvious as it is in my head, but this is immediately after 89.

**91.**

Mmh. Pancakes.I kinda want some now.

**92. of Montreal**

Toni hadn't show up in a while, so I threw her in. Plus of Montreal. Which is their full name: "of Montreal". I swear, that's how they spelled it. Look them up if you don't know them. It's worth it. Their music videos are sometimes really strange, but god, I love their music.

I also got a comment because of this from Miss MP that she knows the drummer. I was really excited! I told her to say hi for me. :D Thank for mentioning that!

**93.**

Did I mention that I think of New York City as the setting for HiNaBN? Yeah. So that's why all the weather stuff is so cold until almost March.

**94. The Lion and the Lamb I**

As some of you might have guess from the title, there will be a sequel to this one. And I guess a lot of people just never heard this story or something, but everyone I mention it too is all like, "What the hell you be talkin' 'bout?" I swear, it's a real thing. I learned about it all through middle school. But I also grew up in a small town up north that was rather rural. They probably were more focused on the weather than anywhere else I've lived.

**95. soggy**

Just a filler chapter to get me started that day.

**96. **

The last one in the rain arc. Pretty , I do realize that the ending kind of ... wishy-washy. I've been in a writing AND drawing funk. Sorry. Just trying to get you guys something.

**97. Anne-Marie I**

Oo-oo-ooh. Warning: plot ahead. Beware.

Also, this was somewhat inspired by Sir Gawain of Camelot's prompt, "I was in class the other day and this guy was just randomly folding cranes (he gave me one). One of their clients does origami as a nervous tic? S/he sits down to explain their situation, picks up a piece of paper and starts folding, just to keep their hands busy." But I kind of ran away with it.

**98-99.**

Some filler. And Conrad knows things. Things about paper.

**100. **

:DDDD (creepy face, rhythm-within.)

I'm adding plot. And there are plans. Mainly because 1000 is too big a number for individual stories anymore. But there will be the cutesy, spur of the moment, slice-of-life ones, too. Don't worry. Plot is not going to overbear.

* * *

PS. I didn't include the Halloween special, because it'll eventually be moved to the regular story.


	13. Immediately After 102: Anne-Marie III

Immediately after 102.

"He's back." It comes out rushed and breathless, and I'm pretty sure the short blonde has been running.

"Really?" Hanna asked from behind me with an odd mixture of excitement and concern. She nodded confirmation, and Hanna cursed. "There was a chance," he said as he turns, going back to tell table to set the laptop up, "a very small chance, that he could get out of the trap we set, but that shouldn't have been for years."

I let Anne-Marie in before I got a good look at the small paper crane in her hand. It was wet from the rain, and looked like it had been crushed a little.

"Did your brother leave that, Miss Bradley?"

Her brother. Before he had died, Patrick Bradley had made an unfortunate contact with some unfortunate beings. As Anne-Marie told us, he had been obsessed with anything paranormal after their mother mysteriously died. Somehow, as a teenager, Patrick stumbled upon a book that not only contained summoning rituals, but also ancient names of demons.

_Names are probably the single most important thing you need to draw up a contract with a true demon_, Hanna explained when Anne-Marie first mentioned the book. _Demons are extremely traditional, and are tied heavily to old magic, like written bindings. It's almost impossible to find and of the demon's original names, though._

So Patrick drew up a contract with a demon for immortality. Unfortunately, we were unable to find any other conditions of the contract, but after it went into affect, he became ... something else.

Anne-Marie came to us after she witnessed her brother murder a woman in her own house. It had been the first time she had seen him in months.

The first time around, the case took three days, in which another two people were murdered. We had been under pressure to simply stop Patrick however we could. If we had been able to find the details of the contract, we might have been able to do more about Patrick. Instead, we only ended up physically trapping Patrick in a spell that confined him to a box. Hanna had admitted that it was sloppy work, but after 72 hours, almost nonstop, of chasing deadends, it was the only solution we could come up with.

It ended up lasting less than a month, however.

"I found it tonight." She handed it out to me, and I now see the slightest hint of red on the tip of one wing. "It was sitting on my open window sill. There ... there was a small puddle of blood by the window, too."

I looked up at her and the sight reminded me that that she was still in her pajamas. I set the crane aside and focused on getting her a t-shirt and a blanket.

When she was finally seated warmly at the table with a mug of tea, answering the occasional question Hanna might ask in his ramblings about possible ways Patrick could have gotten out of his trap, I picked the paper crane back up.

"That's strange."

Hanna was staring at the folded, damp paper in my hands. "I know you originally thought the change had to do with cranes, Anne, but it's a completely different type of magic. Far too weak to have anything to do with his contract. So why is he leaving you origami?"

As Hanna asked this, I closely examined the folds. They were crumpled, and I may have been imaging it, but there are faint indents in the page.

"It was written on." I told him, and immediately began to unfold the crane.

_Mr. Cross and Co.,_

_Despite the end results our recent encounter, I have to be the bigger man and admit that I am impressed by your ... reaourcefulness. Very much so. In fact, if an interested party hadn't intervened, I may well be trapped in that spell today. Unfortunately for you, though, my employer is heavily invested in my well being. _

_I am not big enough however, to forgive and forget, this message is not a warning. It's a promise. Even if you never move to cross paths with either my employer or me ever again, I'm afraid it's already too late to say 'stay away or else'. We will eventually be coming for you two. I just thought you might be interested in that fact. _

_PS, Only 100? You may want to hurry it along, in case you need that wish soon_.


End file.
